A tussle
by Flame Auror
Summary: When two people get drunk something is bound to happen. Spencer helps Caleb out but it turns out to be something more than a help


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

"So you are the guy working for Jenna" Spencer said, narrowing her eyes staring at Caleb.

"He WAS working" Hanna interjected and Aria rolled her eyes "We don't have any proof he still isn't working for her"

"I am not ladies and do I smell cheese burger Miss Hastings?" he asked sweetly and Hanna chuckled.

"None of your business" Spencer said crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Am I late?" Emily rushed inside and Spencer realized she hadn't closed the door. "I'll do it" Aria offered and she smiled, team sparia was just the amazing thing right now in this crisis.

"Sorry, I was busy at the hotline centre and gosh I feel like a freaking psychiatrist talking to all of them" she whispered eying Caleb.

"Now, you sound like me" Hanna said.

"Guys," Aria interrupted before Emily could say something and stepped next to Spencer "Can you prove that you still aren't working for her?" she asked and Caleb shrugged "Yeah, I can"

"Well then, please do" Emily said and he looked at Hanna "I need sometime, she asked me to hack your phones, which was pretty easy, and I can get information out of hers" he said. The girls surveyed him for a few minutes and then nodded.

"I'll drop you off till the gate" Spencer said.

"Are you this haughty all the time Hastings?" he asked leaning against the gate and she glared "Are you nuts?" she asked.

"That I am and thinking of joining Radley"

"Oh please do, then at least we'll have peace" she commented.

…

"Seriously guys, I don't trust Caleb, lets follow him tonight" Spencer said and Emily looked uncomfortable "I'm sorry Spence, I have a date with Maya, she just came back from her camp"

"I told my mom I'll spend time with her, Kate and Isabel thing is killing her" Hanna said. Spencer turned to Aria and she smiled apologetically "I'll just call Ezra and cancel our date" she said taking out her cell phone.

"Hey, No, after you parents grounding you and all, you deserve some happiness, just don't cancel it for me"

"Thanks Spence, I'm sorry" Aria said hugging her. "Now I feel seriously missed out" Hanna pouted and they had a group hug.

…..

Spencer waited near Lucas's house and spotted Caleb in the room; she switched off the car and stared at the room. She gasped when he started removing his shirt. She wanted to look away but she just couldn't, she stared at his well muscles and ducked when his head turned towards the window. She waited for a few minutes and then looked up and was slightly disappointed to see the lights off.

"Liked what you saw?" a voice came and she looked up at the window next to her. "What the…!" she whispered and opened the window. "Let me in Spence" he said and she did.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked and she rolled her eyes "I have to give my suspect a favor?"

He sighed "You're right, none of you trust me"

"Fine, tell me, don't get over dramatic"

"I need a place to stay in, I can't at Lucas's forever, so can you tell me if you know a place for cheap?" he asked. She looked in his eyes and then swallowed hard "I might" she said and his eyes brightened "Let me take you there" she said and started her car.

"This place doesn't look cheap" he said as she opened the gate and he saw a lake beside the small cabin. "It's my lake house, you can stay here as long you want" she said.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked and she shrugged "I guess you are innocent after all"

"That, I'm not" he said with a wink. She laughed

"So there might be some beer in there, want to toast for a new friendship?" she asked and he shrugged "This is good" he smiled as he walked in.

"Let's make the toasting more fun and play the truth game" he said and she nodded, she wasn't really going to tell him the truth.

"So, why did you work for Jenna?" she asked as they took their first glass "I needed money, I was almost broke" he said.

"Why do you want me to spy on Jenna?" he asked. "Because she's causing us troubles" she whispered and then took the bottle and chugged it down "Whoa" he said taking it from her. "You drink it" she mumbled and he drank from his bottle.

"You are so hot" Spencer squealed and he smirked "Am I?" he asked moving closer.

"Don't you dare Rivers" she said running upstairs and he ran after her "Catch me if you can" she squealed and she ran into a room.

"I caught you" he whispered as he closed the door and moved closer to her. He held her waist and whispered "I caught you Hastings" he leaned closer to her and she held his collar and they kissed. He led her to the bed and they ended up making love.

"Why are you so perfect?" he asked running his hands through her hair. "I am not, I am an insecure ***** who ends up kissing her sister's boyfriends and I became the class leader by cheating too" she whispered as a tear slid down her face.

"We all have our mistakes Spence" he said kissing the top of her head "Go to sleep now"

….

"What?" he asked with a small smile on his face "Uh nothing" Spencer mumbled. "I'm sure Hanna wouldn't mind if that's what you are thinking" Caleb said and she smiled "I can't believe Hanna is getting engaged, he's so cute"

"He is" Caleb said stretching his hands and turned to see the clock strike 12. "I guess we need to sleep" he said and she nodded and turned to face the wall. Seven years later she was in bed again with Caleb and what's important that he thinks it's the first time. She closed her eyes and remembered the scene seven years ago

" _How the hell did I end up naked?" he asked when he came down the next morning fully dressed "You don't remember?" Spencer asked and he shook his head and his eyes widened "We didn't, did we Spencer?" he asked and she laughed, a fake laugh "You stripped yourself yesterday and I ran out, so I didn't see anything" she laughed and he joined in "I must have been truly drunk to not remember" he mumbled scratching his head._

There was a knock on the door and Caleb got up put on his pants "Wonder who it is" he said. This time Caleb wasn't drunk but something about this relationship felt wrong to her, hiding the fact they had a past.

She put on her clothes and walked with him. He opened the door and didn't see anyone. She walked out and let out a small gasp "What is that Spence?" he asked and he saw Toby walk up to him.

"Hey Toby" Caleb said and Toby scowled and punched him right on his face.

 **A/N: So I just saw the 6B trailer which hints Spaleb and it also shows Toby punching Caleb and I decided to write it. I do hope Spaleb is end game since Hanna is engaged to a cutie pie!**


End file.
